


BlindSight

by Ace_Lace_Alex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Concussions, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Lace_Alex/pseuds/Ace_Lace_Alex
Summary: Hanzo loses his sight and must not only learn to function without something he believes to be key but to communicate with others around him now that he can no longer do so by observing behavior.





	1. The First Fall

A standoff on the rooftops in a rundown factory town in Arizona. Hanzo Shimada had his arrows at the ready searching for WidowMaker while Jesse McCree watched his back. The two long-range fighters had built a strange bond, the two did not start out on great terms but over time they developed familiarity with one another and often found themselves enjoying each other’s company in silence reading into actions rather than words.

Static ran over the coms and Fareeha’s voice rang through “Jesse I think some of your friends have come to join the party.”

“Shit.” Jesse spat out, they didn't have enough manpower to fight off both Talon and Dead Lock.

“Everything is Okay!” Orisa sang through “I have secured the package, I will be at the drop point momentarily.” she said with an assured tone.

76 was quick to chime in. “I’ve got eyes on Dead Lock, they have explosives keep a lookout for-”

The old soldier was interrupted by blasts happening at several buildings, through the town. Hanzo heard a blast close to his left, then far to his right. He motioned the grab the gunslinger and flee before hearing a cascade of booms from below him and like wet paper, the floor tore from beneath him and they both began to plummet. Hanzo knew this wouldn’t be pleasant.

Hanzo’s eyes fluttered open seeing only the dark, given the weight on his chest he gave a guess to say he was under the rubble. His head was pounding and the various voices in his com did not help, most asking for a status though he couldn’t tell you who had been asking. He took a breath and reached for his communicator. But heard Jesse’s voice speak first.

“ ‘M fine just buried under a few tons of house, how about you Shimada?” Jesse spoke trying to sound lax but there was a slight strain to his voice.

“I am alright, but also pinned. We were in the center south of town 3 blocks down from the extraction point. I can hold out until the area is clear.” Hanzo wanted to make sure this was clear, he wouldn’t have them risk any danger for his sake.

“Understood we will be back for you two soon.” 76 said sternly to say they would not be left behind.

Hanzo settled hearing the sound of fighting fade off, it was getting quite, he began gently tapping his finger counting the seconds to both pass the time and to distract from the pain from the back of his head, all of him was sore and he would likely feel this more tomorrow then he does now but it couldn’t be dwelled on. This worked for a time, the act kept him in a meditative state, but this got harder as his ears were forced to hear the team fighting with him unable to help, he began to grit his teeth to push past it until McCree chirped into the coms.

“Hey Soldier, Shimada and I are gonna have our own party on channel two, hop in when you're ready.

“Very well McCree.” 76 stated before barking out another order

Hanzo fumbled with his com n the dark switching over to channel two as McCree said they would, he felt no objections, perhaps the cowboy had the same issue with hearing what he could not help with. Hanzo began his rhythmic tapping before hearing a southern drawl in his ear again.

“Can ya hear me, archer?”

“Yes, McCree.” Hanzo said flatly

“How are ya holding up?”

“As fine as one can be trapped under a large beam.” he waited a beat before adding more. “And yourself?” He was trying to make a point to seem more curious of others, a slow process but one he was improving on.

“Ah, the same all n’ all.” he chuckled “suppose you couldn’t just shoot your dragons and bust all this off us huh?”

“Even if I could move enough to fire a shot it would only make the building drop more, we’d be dead in moments.” Hanzo assured.

“Suppose that’s true.” McCree hummed “Hey, whats say we play a game?”

“A game?”

“Yeah, 20 questions. I ask you somethin’ then you-”

“I know how the game works McCree.”

“Right, ‘spouse it’s all in the title. So what do ya say? Good way to pass the time.”

Hanzo took in a breath and let it out almost tiredly “Okay.” He really had no desire to but it would be a welcome distraction.

The two each had a darker past that was wisely never touched on, most the questions consisted of likes and dislikes, the worst it got to was adolescent pranks, Hanzo’s being convincing a very young Genji that a Yoki lived in Shimada castle and would eat his toes if he kept returning to Hanzo’s room uninvited.

Static buzzed as 76 voice spoke. “Area is cleared we are clearing the rubble.”

Everyone kept talking making sure everything was fine and if they were anywhere near or if the digging needed to stop. It took several hours, McCree had managed to be higher up in the mess of the building but soon after Hanzo could hear them getting closer and directed them. Everything felt better when fresh air hit his face and the beam taken off his chest.

Everything was so dark, it was late he was sure but it must have been hard to shuffle through debris blindly at night. He stumbled out of the hole with the help of large metal hands “I have you!” Orisa said cheerfully as she helped Hanzo to another location.

Making it to other voices nearby he heard Lucio call out “Wow man, you're not looking too good, were you hit by a building.” he joked trying to lift the mood.

Hanzo rolled his eyes which weirdly made his head hurt more. He cleared his throat “shouldn’t you actually see me before making assumptions about my state of appearance.” he said flatly which was only met by the team’s eerie silence.

The quite seemed to drag on making Hanzo frustrated. He heard footsteps come near him after a moment Lucio spoke. “Alright Hanzo, I’m going to touch you okay.” His voice was clear and lacked it’s usual playful lilt to it. “When you fell what was hurt, do you remember?”

Hanzo thought with a small hum in his throat. “I remember the fall but not the landing, I came to quickly though and if I had any open wounds I surely would have noticed by now.” he said before a hiss escaped his teeth feeling pressure at the base of his skull.

“Okay.” Lucio said a slight shake to his voice. “Shimada San I need you to stay calm, but from what I can tell you’ve suffered a concussion, I believe you may have hit your Optical nerve. I won't know if it’s permanent until we get back to base.”

Hanzo felt his body go tight, almost like something had pulled a string to make him go stiff. His mind raced. ‘No I can’t go blind, what am I good for if I cant see, what use am I to the team, to Genji if I can’t see.’ he was sure someone was talking but his own thoughts flooded them out until he felt a gloved hand hold his head and skin press gently onto his forehead.

Jesse’s voice cut through the madness of his mine “Han, listen to me, you are going to be fine.”

Hanzo’s hand felt forward blindly until it hit McCree’s chest. The two usually didn’t make such close contact on purpose but the archer felt he needed this Ancor for, for now at least. He took a long breath and gave a hard swallow. “Okay.”


	2. Proper Footing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo learns that this won't be easy but he isn't sure what will be harder, functioning without his vision or others helping him through it.

Hanzo was forced to be lead around by McCree. The act of feeling a hand on him forcing him into the right direction boiled his blood more then he thought it would, but he accepted it as inevitable. He felt a sliver more confidant when he felt the slope of the Orca under his foot. All he’d have to is sit and wait to get back to base, not to mention he had already made himself familiar with the airship’s layout so anything he needed he could manage on his own even without sight.

He allowed Jesse to assist him to a seat as to not appear rude for his help.

“Now you sit tight Han, I’ll be back.” he noted McCree’s effort to speak as clearly as possible which burrowed its way under his skin but he wasn’t quite sure why.

It wasn’t long before he heard the return of jingling spurs the sound of a plastic bottle being opened. “Here Hanzo drink up.” he felt a bottle being pressed into his hand “It’s seltzer water.”

Hanzo nodded a thank you before he took a drink of it.

“I’m gonna sit by you, Alright Hanzo?” 

That's it, that's why how McCree is speaking is making him frustrated, every word he says feels so forced and explained; like he is speaking to a child. Hanzo grit his teeth but chose to say nothing, it’s more than a 10-hour flight to Gibraltar and he was in no mood to spend it fighting.

“As you will” was all he said before finishing his drink.

As he felt the shift in the seat next to him Hanzo began taking note of how he was starting to perceive things. He could not see but his hearing was sound, he kept note of voices going by and footsteps passing. Did Fareeha always hum when she packed her gear?

To keep busy he kept note of all the little sounds happening and tried to determine what they were. He could hear Jack’s distinct footfalls stepping around and the opening of cupboards and overhead bins every time they stopped, likely checking for stowaways or hidden cameras. He learned quick that Lucio muttered to himself seemingly thinking out loud. Orisa wasn’t hard to listen for, she wasn’t known for her quiet nature. McCree seemed to be the quietest, the only noise confirming he was there was the sound of pencil on paper, Hanzo could only guess he was playing a game of some sort.

“Alright!” Morrison boomed causing Hanzo to jump as he was unprepared for the sudden noise. “We’ll be taking off shortly.” and with that Hanzo heard the steps leave and vanish into the direction of the cockpit.

Hanzo’s hopes for peace on the flight were dashed only moments after they got into the air. Hanzo’s stomach began doing flips as nausea settled in. He tried keeping himself together the best he could but eventually he caved. Getting out of his seat he stumbled, only one step and everything felt off he wasn't even fully sure what way he was looking until he felt a hand gently grasp his lower arm.

“Hey, Han, you alright? You're not lookin’ too good.”

“I’m fine.” Hanzo nearly spat in the direction of McCree’s voice. “Just heading to the washroom.”

“Here let me help.”

Before Hanzo could protest he felt Jesse take hold of his shoulders and begin leading him to a different location. Thankfully the cowboy only assisted as far as putting Hanzo through the door.

“Just call if you need anything.’

Hanzo nodded with the knowledge that if he opened his mouth words would not be what left. Once he heard the door close he grabbed the counter and used it to find the toilet. Once found he lurched forward into the bowl and emptied the contents of his stomach.

He took a few heavy breaths as he stumbled back up to his feet and over to the sink to get some water to wash out the taste of stomach acid from his mouth when he heard a gentle knock at the door.

“I’m going to see if Lucio has any medicine, you sit tight.”

Hanzo felt stiff, he figured McCree left to return to his seat “No need.” is all he could grit out of his teeth, but he heard no response indicating that the cowboy already left.

The archer splashed some water on his face and felt around for the toilet again before sliding down next to it and leaned on the wall. permanent or not, he needed to find his footing in all this, he would not be coddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and comments so far they are appreciated so much! I want to try and get a page up at least once a week but we'll have to see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying it still I can't wait to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing for characters that aren't mine so sorry if things are a little rough at the start as I'm still trying to find my footing. Hope you all enjoy while I get the next part ready!
> 
> Also, this work is inspired by  
https://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/187182287288  
this art of Dilfosaur's so go check her out! (I'm aware this probably wasn't her intention on the interpretation but this is where my mind went haha)


End file.
